1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to devices used to monitor equipment, and more particularly to systems and related methods for extracting and analyzing trend data from the monitored equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The value of monitoring equipment in support of energy management is becoming widely accepted, but even basic energy monitoring systems must be procured and installed before this value can be realized. Conventional monitoring devices generally must be installed and connected to one or more communication systems, and the installation and connection of digital and analog I/O to the equipment is necessary to track the operation of the equipment. The installation of such monitoring devices can be expensive and complex, and usually requires training users to operate the new, unfamiliar monitoring devices.